With The Rain
by hidari yusuke
Summary: Mungkin hujan di kota ini memang sudah menakdirkan kita untuk begini.With the rain we were separated and put together


With The Rain

Yo minna! Balik lagi dengan Hidari Yusuke disini! Ada yang kangen ga? Kayaknya gak bakal deh…Ane bikin cerita baru lagi nih.. terserah mau dilike atau engga difollow apa engga… Asal jangan flame ok!

Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik ane! #gaplok sama warga seRT

Pair : Rin.K x Len.K

Yosh selamat membaca ^-^

"Hah hujan lagi…deres pula"Ucap ku Kagamine tinggal di crypton city,kota ini di kenal dengan kota hujan karena hampir setiap hari di kota ini turun hujan

"Hei len kenapa?"Ucap salah seorang temanku yang berambut ungu

"Ah gak kok aku gak apa-apa"

"Oh yaudah mau kekantin?"Tanya nya lagi

"Enggak ah aku bawa bekel kamu kesana aja "Jawab ku

"Ayo gakupo len kita ke kantin!"Ajak kaito yang sedang menunggu di pintu kelas

"Kamu ke kantin sama gakupo aja aku bawa bekel"

"Oh yaudah duluan ya…"Jawab gakupo

Aku memang lebih suka sendiri saat istirahat dari pada bersama kenapa kenapa kalau bukan dia yang menemaniku rasanya sangat berbeda makanya aku lebih memilih sendiri

"Len dingin…"

"Sini aku peluk biar hangat"

"Len kita bakalan jadi temen selamanya kan?"

"Tentu saja aku bakalan selalu ada buat rin,aku akan selalu ada untuk memberikan pelukan yang hangat buat rin"

"TENG..TENG..TENG"Bell pun berbunyi dan gakupo pun telah kembali dari kantin

"Oi kamu kenapa sih kok murung mulu nih aku beli jus pisang buat kamu"Ucap kaito

"Ah.. gak kok aku baik-baik aja makasih jus nya"

Kaito dan Gakupo memang teman sangat memperhatikanku karena kebiasaan ku murung di mejaku di dalam bertemu mereka saat baru masuk Voca No Gakuen,dari awal mereka memang sudah baik kepadaku

"Wah sensei masuk tuh balik ke meja kamu sana"Aku memperingatkan mereka berdua

"oh iya ayo balik"

Dan akhirnya sensei masuk dengan seorang anak perempuan

"Anak-anak mulai hari ini kelas kita kedatangan murid baru silahkan memperkenalkan diri"

"hai minna-san watashiwa Kagahine Rin umur saya 17 tahun yoroshiku onegaishimasu"

"Hah Kagahine Rin"Ucapku dalam hati

Aku kaget kerena dulu aku memiliki teman kecil dengan nama yang pergi tepat saat sedang hujan deras seperti saat ini

"Maaf len aku harus pergi"

"Kenapa rin kenapa kamu pergi jangan pergi rin"

"Maaf len aku harus ikut orang tuaku"

"Tidak Rin Rin….."

"Tunggu rin!"

"Ada apa?"

"Berjanjilah kau akan akan menjaga pelukanku yang hangat untuk mu saat kau kembali BERJANJILAH RIN!"

"Ung tunggulah aku len"

Itulah yang terjadi 10 tahun yang lalu

"silahkan kagahine-san duduk di sebelahnya hatsune-san,hatsune-san angkat tangan mu agar kagahine-san tau"

Akhirnya kagahine pun duduk di samping pelajaran pun dilanjutkan.

"TENG..TENG..TENG"bell tanda pulang pun berbunyi aku mencoba nyamperin kagahine

"A..ano kamu Kagahine-San kan?"Tanya ku

"Iya emangnya kenapa?"Jawab kagahine

"kamu mau menjadi teman ku?"Tnaya ku nekat

"Tentu saja justru aku sangat membutuhkan teman di sekolah baru ini"

"oh souka yosh watashiwa Kagamine len yoroshiku"

"yoroshiku"

Akhirnya aku pun bisa akrab dengannya.

Keesokannya di sekolah...

Akhir-akhir ini aku sering sekali bersamanya.

"Kagamine-san mau ke kantin aku hatsune-san sama luka-san mau kesana?"

"Boleh tuh kebetulan aku gak bawa bekel"

"Kaito,gakupo ikut gak?"Tanya ku pada kedua teman ku

"Kaga ah lagi gak ada duit nih"Jawab gakupo

"Sama"Tambah kaito

"oh yaudah ayo kagaine-san"

Aku pun pergi kekantin gak cuman sama kagahine-san tapi juga sama hatsune-san dan juga luka-san aku makin bisa akrab dengan mereka biasanya aku paling gak bisa akrab sama cewe dari SMP tapi berkat kagahine-san aku jadi bisa berteman dengan mereka semua.

"TENG..TENG..TENG"Bell pulang pun berbunyi…

"A.. kagahine-san mau pulang bareng?"Tanyaku ragu kepada kagahine-san

"Wah boleh tuh kebetulan rumah kita kan satu arah"Jawab kagahine-san sambil tersenyum

"Tapi bareng hatsune-san sama luka-san gak apa-apa kan?"

"Ya gak apa-apa sih justru lebih rame lebih kaito,gakupo bareng kaga?"

"Ya iya lah kan biasanya juga bareng"Jawab gakupo

Kami berenam pun pulang satu-persatu dari kami mulai berpisah dan pada akhirnya aku hanya tinggal berdua bersama -tiba terpintas di pikiranku tentang kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu

"boleh nanya sesuatu?"Tanyaku kagahine

"Apa?"

"Kamu asalnya dari mana kok pindah kesini?"

"Oh aku sebenarnya asli orang jepang tapi 10 tahun yang lalu karena tuntutan pekerjaan orang tua aku pindah ke Italy dan karena pekerjaannya sudah selesai aku balik lagi kesini kata papa dulu aku dilahirkan disini emang kenapa?"

"A.. enggak kok cuman mau tau aja"

"Masaka…."ucapku dalam hati

"Aku mau karah sini kamu kesini juga?"Tanya ku sambil menunjuk ke arah jalan yang di kanan

"Oh enggak aku ke arah sini"Jawabnya sambil menunjuk arah jalan yang di kiri"

"Wah berarti kita pisah di sini dong"

"Iya juga ya yaudah jane kyosukette"

"Hai kyotsukette mo"Jawab kagahine-san sambil tersenyum kepadaku

"Apa mungkin dia kagahine rin yang ku kenal 10 tahun yang lalu?"Itulah yang ku pikirkan diperjalanan sampai rumah…

Besoknya…

"Uah.. jam berapa nih.."mataku tertuju pada jam yang ada di meja di samping kasur ku

"AAAAHHHHH TELLAAAT….."saat ku liat jam ternyata sudah jam pun langsung mempersiapkan diri untuk sekolah lalu dengan cepat turun kebawah

"Hei len gak sarapan dulu?"Tanya mamaku lily

"ah enggak ah udah telat nih lagian mama bukannya ngebangunin aku kalo aku kesiangan"sebari memamkai sepatu dan menggigit roti yang kuambil dari meja makan

"Yaudah itterashai!"

"Hai ittekimasu"

Aku pun berlari ke arah sekolah saat di jalan kau pun ketemu sama kagahine-san

"Kamu kesiangan juga…"tanya kagahine-san kepada ku

"Iya kamu juga.. ayo cepet nanti keburu telat"

"Ung.."

Kami berdua pun berlari bersama samke di sekolah

"Ah..Ah..Ah akhirnya sampe juga untung gak telat"Kataku denagn muka kecapean abis lari

"Iya nih dikit lagi udah masuk yaudah aku kesana ya.."Ucap kagahine sambil menunjuk kerah bangkunya

"Yaudah aku juga mau ke sana"Ucap ku juga sambil menunjuk kearah bangku ku

"Oi kamu kenapa kok kok bisa kesiangan gini?"Tanya gakupo

"Iya nih udah malah barang kagahine-san lagi jangan-jangan…."Ucap kaito sambil menggoda ku

"Ih apaan sih aku kesiangan gara-gara alarm lupa di nyalain udah gitu di jalan ketemu kagahine-san yaudah jadinya kita bareng"

"Oh gitu..eh eh sensei masuk tuh"kami pun langsung menyudahi pembicaran kami dan langsung memulai belajar

Bell pulang pun berbunyi dan seperti biasa kami ingin pulang bersama tapi

"Kaito,gakupo mau bareng gak?"

"Hari ini enggak dulu deh ya kita mau pergi ke suatu tempat"

"Oh yaudah duluan ya"

"Gomen lama abis ngajakin kaito sama gakupo pulang yang lain mana?"Ucap ku ke kagahine-san

"Oh mereka gak bisa bareng juga katanya ada perlu"Jawab kagahine-san

"Oh yaudah mumpung masih sore ke supermarket dulu yuk beli roti laper nih"Usulku

"Oh boleh tuh lagian aku juga haus nih"Jawab rin

"Yaudah nanti sekalian aku beliin air minum buat kamu"

"Ah gak usah nanti aku beli snediri aja…"

"Gak apa-apa kok sesekali ngebeliin temen sesuatu gak apa-apa kan?"

"Yaudah deh kalo kamu maunya gitu".Akhirnya kami pun pergi kesupermarket deket sekolah untuk membeli roti dan air minum

Setelah keluar dari supermarket kami pun sempat mengobrol satu sama lain tapi mungkin iya sedang iseng kagahine-san berjalan sambil mundur.

"Ne kagamin…."

"Abunai"Akupun menarik tangan kagahine-san agar dia tidak tertabrak mobil yang melintas tepat di kami harus menyebrang dulu sebelum ke supermarket.

"Makanya lain kali gak usah iseng deh di jalan raya kok jalannya mundur"Ucapku memperingatkannya

"E…eh ha..aii"jawabnya terbata-bata

"Kenapa masih shock gara-gara mau ketabrak?"

"E..eh iya arigatou kagamine-san"

"Iya sama-sama nih minum dulu airnya biar gak shock"akupun memberikan minuman rasa jeruk kepadanya

"Eh iya arigatou *glek..glek..glek"dia pun langsung meminumnya denagn cepat mungkin karena shock

"Oh iya kagamine-san"

"Iya?"

"Kamu kok baik banget sih"

"Ah baik mananya cuman ngebeliin minum doang"

"Ih tetep aja kmu baik boleh aku panggil kamu len"

"Ah tentu saja kita kan sudah lumayan dekat kalo gitu mulai sekarang aku manggil kamu rin gak apa-apa kan?"

"Ya gak apa-apa lah arigatou len"

"Hai douttashimashite"Dan begitulah kami mengobrol sampai kami terpisah di jalan menuju kerumah kami karena rumah kami beda jalur tapi sebelum ke jalur itu kita satu arah dan mulai terfikir lagi oleh ku…

"Apa memang dia ya kagahine rin yang ku kenal 10 tahun aku tanyan ah"itulah yang ada d pikiran ku.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah…

"Aduh PR belom di kerjain lagi"

"Len kenapa?"Tiba-Tiba rin dating menghampiri

"A..ano aku belom ngerjain PR nih kamu udah belom?,boleh liat gak?"

"Oh tentu sebentar aku ambil dulu ya di tas"Rin pun bergegas mengambil buku PR nya dan memberikannya kepaku

"Nih nanti kalo udah balikin ya"

"Hai arigatou… nanti aku balikin kalo memang penyelamat ku!"Ucap ku berterimakasih

"Ah biasa aja kali"

Rin pun kembali kemejanya dan akupun mengerjakan PR ku dengan segera

"TENG..TENG..TENG"Bell tanda pulang pun berbunyi tapi hari ini sedang hujan*dipercepet ya...

"Wah hujan gimana dong"Ucap rin

"Rin ayo pulang"Ajak ku

"Kan hujan"Jawab rin

"Kebetulan aku bawa payung"Jawab ku ke rin

"Ah sukur deh kamu bawa payung"

"Gakupo,kaito aju duluan ya aku bawa payung"

"Oh yaudah hati-hati"akupun meninggalkan kelas bersama rin karena kami mau pulang bersama menggunakan pun sampai di simpang jalan tempat kita berpisah

"Wah kita kan pisah di sini gimana dong?"Tanya rin

"Nih bawa aja nanti kalo kamu kehujanan entar sakit"

"Bener gak apa-apa nih nanti kalo aku yang pake entar len yang sakit"

"udah gak apa-apa badan aku kuat kok gak bakalan gampang kena sakit"Jawab ku sambil terseyum ke arah rin

"Yaudah duluan ya kamu bawa payungnya aja"Aku pun berlari ke arah rumah ku

"LEN ARIGATOU"Teriak rin ke arah ku

"Untuk rin akan kulakukan segalanya"Ucapku dalam hati sambil berlari ke arah ruma ku

Keesokan harinya di sekolah….

"Uhuk uhuk"

"Kamu gak apa-apa len?,kayaknya kamu sakit tuh"Tanya kaito

"Gak kok aku baik-baik aja,perasaan kalian aja kali"

"Kalo emang sakit mending ke UKS aja"Usul gakupo

"Aku gak apa-apa kok lagian nanti kalo aku ke UKS malah kentinggalan pelajaran"

"Yaudah tapi jangan di paksain ya"

"Iya arigatou ne udah merhatiin aku"

"Udah seharusnya kali kita kan temen"

"Bener tuh kata kaito".Tak lama kemudian sensei masuk ke kelas dan kami melanjutkan pelajaran hari ini.

"TENG..TENG..TENG"Bell tanda pulang berbunyi*di percepat lagi...

"Len kamu sakit ya?"Tanya rin kawatir

"Ah enggak kok aku sehat-sehat aja"

"Uso! kemaren hujan-hujanan sih"

"Hehe warui-warui tapi kamu sehat-sehat aja kan?"Tanya ku

"Aku sehat-sehat aja"Jawab rin

"Ah yokatta yaudah ayo kita pulang kayaknya kaito dan gakupo masih mau lama-lama di sekolah"

"Yaudah ayo miku-chan sama luka-chan juga mau di sekolah dulu katanya"

"Oh iya kamu laper gak atau haus gitu?"

"Sebenernya agak laper sih"

"Yaudah mampir ke supermarket dulu yuk beli roti sama air"

"Yaudah".Kami pun menuju supermarket untuk membeli roti dan air

"Oh iya rin kamu inget gak kalo kamu pernah tinggal disini?"Tanyaku karena aku sudah putuskan untuk memastikan apa yang ada di pikiranku hari ini

"Kata papa sih aku pernah tinggal disini tapi aku lupa"

"Oh gitu ya..kalo gitu ayo ikut aku"Ajak ku

"Ah kemana?"

"Udah ikut aja mungkin dengan kesana kamu bakalan inget"

"Oh yaudah deh".Kami pun berjalan menuju tempat kenangan kami yang mungkin bisa mengembalikan itu berada di pinggir jalan di dekat jalan mau kegunung kami bisa melihat laut dan matahari yang terbenam.

"Wah cantiknya!"Ucap rin kagum

"A..aa..aduh sakit"Ucap rin merasa kesakitan

"Rin gak apa-apa"

"Gak tau nih tiba-tiba kepala ku sakit"

"yaudah kita duduk dulu yuk di sana"Ajak ku sambil membawa rin ke tempat duduk untuk menunggu bis.

"Udah mendingan?"Tanya ku panik

"Ung udah kok sekarang udah mendingan"Jawab -tiba turun hujan dengan sangat deras…

"Wah hujan"

"Iya nih malah deres banget"

"oh iya aku lupa bawa payug yg kemaren"

"Kalo gitu kita tunggu aja sampe reda kalo enggak sampe bis dateng"

Kami pun menunggu hujan reda api tak kunjung reda dan juga bis tak kunjung datang…

"Len…"Ucap rin memanggil ku

"Iya?"

"Dingin nih.."

"Sini aku peluk biah hangat"Saran ku padanya

"Eh LEN NO HENTAI!"

"Eh…bukan gitu maksudnya dari pada kamu kedinginan"

"Oh iya ya yaudah deh".Akhirnya kami berdua pun saling berpelukan lalu…

"Rin.. kamu inget gak?"Tanya ku

"Tentang apa?"

"Aku bakalan selalu ada buat rin,aku akan selalu ada untuk memberikan pelukan yang hangat buat rin"

"Hah eh aa..aduh sakit lagi nih kepala ku"

"Rin kamu gak apa-apa? Wah bisnya dateng tuh ayo naik nanti kamu istirahat aja di bis"Ajak ku dan kebetulan bisnya datang

"Kamu emang sering sakit kepala ya?"Tanya ku panik

"Enggak kok kata papa aku punya amnesia jadi katanya aku harus hati-hati kalo ingin mengingat sesuatu resiko ya begini"

"Oh gitu ya"

"pantes dia lupa"Ucap ku dalam hati

"Ne len… "

"Iya?"

"Aku mulai ingat.."

"Tentang apa?"

"Ka..kamu.."

"Eh kamu beneran inget aku?"

"Iya sedikit sih kamu len 10 tahun yang lalu kan?"

"Yokatta kamu inget sama a.."rin pun memelukku dan berkata

"Goemenne len aku terlalu lama meninggalkanmu"Ucap rin sambil menangis

"Daijoubu selama kamu inget aku,aku udah seneng kok"

"Udah jangan nangis lagi,rin yang aku kenal 10 tahun yang lalu gak gampang nangis kaya gini loh.."ucap ku sambil menghapus air mata di pipi rin

"Hai"

"Ne.. len kamu mau gak jadi pacar aku?"Tanya rin

"Eh.."Akupun kaget

"Iya kan kita temen lama udah gitu kita juga saling suka kan aku udah mulai menyukai len dari 10 tahun yang lalu loh.. apa jangan-jangan len.. gak suka sama aku?"

"Enggak kok aku juga suka sama rin dari 10 tahun yag lalu"

"Jadi kamu mau kan jadi pacarku?"

"Tentu saja rin tentu saja,aku akan selalu ada buat rin"ucap ku sambil memeluk rin

"Ung arigatou"Ucap rin yang kayaknya seneng banget

"Udah sampe nih ayo turun oh iya pake jaket ku nih biar gak keujanan"

"Tapi len kan lagi sakit"

"udah pake aja intinya kamu gak kenapa-napa kan"

"yauda deh".Kami pun turun dari bis…

"Yaudah aku dulaun ya"Ucap ku sebelum berlari ke arah rumah ku

"Len"Ucap rin menarik tangan ku,aku pun sepontan tertarik sambil menoleh ke aranya lalu….

Tanpa aku sadari aku sedang mempertemukan mulutku dan mulut rin….*tau lah maksudnya

"Arigatou len.."

"Doutashimashite ja kyotsukette"

Kami pun berpisah menuju ke rumah masing perjalanan pulang aku melihat ada poster tentang festival di dekat pantai di pinggir crypton city.

"Aku akan mengajak rin kesana besok"Ucap ku sambil mengambil poster yang tertempel terebut kebetulan ada banyak

Keesokan harinya di sekolah saat istirahat….

"Ne rin mau dateng ke sini gak? Kebetulan besok libur kan.."Ajak ku sambil menunjukkan poster yang kemarin aku ambil

"Wah boleh tuh festival hanabi ya kebetulan aku suka sama hanabi"Ucap rin yang terlihat senang

"Miku-chan dan luka-chan mau ikut?"Ajak rin kepada yang lain

"Enggak deh aku udah ada janji"Jawab miku

"Iya aku juga"Jawab luka

"Oh yaudah kalo gitu kita berdua aja,kita ketemuan di persimpangan jalan deket rumah kita ya"

"Yaudah kalo gitu nanti kita pulang agak cepat aja biar bisa beres-beres"Usul ku

"oke deh kalo gitu"

"TENG..TENG..TENG"Bell sekolah pun berbunyi

Sepulang sekolah….

"Ayo rin"

"Ayo"

"Kaito,gakupo duluan ya"kebetulan kayaknya mereka mau pulang bareng

"Oh yaudah hati-hati ya"

"Hai".Kami berdua pun berlari menuju rumah karena takut gak sempet buat pun sampai di persimpangan jalan dekat rumah kami

"Len nanti tunggu aku disini ya jam 06:00 jangan sampe telat loh! Oh iya ini payung sama jaketnya"

"Hai ,rin juga jangan sampe telat"

" .."Rin pun mencium pipi ku lalu berlari dan berkata

"Sampai ketemu nanti"

"Hai"Akupun berlari ke arah rumah ku untuk beres-beres

Sorenya tepat jam 05:45 aku berangkat menuju persimpangan

"Len lama nih"Ucap rin yang ternyata sudah ada disana menunggu ku

"Gomen gomen papa ku mau pulang kerja hari ini setelah 1 bulan gak pulang jadinya ya aku ngebantuin mama buat nyambut papa"Jawab ku memperjelas keadaan

"Oh gitu yaudah ayo berangkat"

"Ayo"Akupun menggandeng tangan rin sambil berjalan menuju ke tempat festival berlangsung

"Ah sampe juga akhirnya rin mau kemana dulu?"

"Hah aku? Kalo aku sih pengen main dulu"

"Oh yaudah ayo kesana"Akupun mengajak rin ketempat untuk bermain disini banyak sekali stand permainan dan permainan yang paling rin sukai adalah menangkap ikat kecil menggunakan jaring kertas.*tau kan

Di saat kami mau menuju ke tempat bermain aku seperti melihat wajah orang yang tidak asing bagiku

"Kaito kamu kaito kan? dan kamu Miku kan?"Ucap ku kepada dua orang yang terlihat berpegangan tangan dengan mesra

"Eh.. len ngapain kamu disini rin juga wah jangan jangan kalian…"Tanya kaito kepada ku

"Ya bisa dibilang begitu dan juga kamu juga...kamu pacaran ya sama miku...jadi selama ini kamu pulang lama gara-gara ini?"Akupun berbalik nanya sama kaito

"Ya gi...gitu dah"Ucap kaito agak malu

"oh jadi rin pacaran ya sama len kamu gak pernah cerita sih?"Tanya miku kepada rin

"Kamu juga gak cerita kalo kamu pacaran sama kaito"

"Weh weh ribut apa nih kayaknya seru banget"Dari belakang terdengar suara yang ku kenal aku pun menengok ke belakang dan…

"Ah.. gakupo dan juga luka apa kalian…"Tanya ku heran

"Ya aku sama luka juga pacaran sama kaya kalian tapi kami sudah agak lama"Ucap gakupo percaya diri

"Wah kamu gak pernah cerita nih"

"Gomen ya aku gak pernah cerita abis kalo mau cerita di larang terus sama gakupo"Ucap luka

"Hehehe maaf aku mau cerita tapi lupa,yaudah aku duluannya aku mau beli sesuatu dulu bareng luka"

"Ah alesan aku juga mau main sama rin ayo rin sampai ketemu di sekolah minna"Akupun pergi meninggalkan mereka semua menuju tempat bermain

Sesampainya di tempat bermain kami langsung membeli jajring untuk mengambil ikan

"Huft gak dapet mulu"Ucap rin yang terlihat kesal

"Hahaha sini gantian sama aku biar aku tangkep yang banyak ikannya"

"Eh hountou? Nih"Rin terlihat senang lalu memberikan jaringnya kepada per satu ikan pun berhasil aku tangkap

"Wah len jago"

"Ah biasa aja buat rin apapun akan ku lakukan hehe"Ucap ku sambil tertawa kecil

"Hai silahkan ini ikanya"

"Oh arigatou oji-san"

"Nih buat rin"

"Kok cuman dua?"Ucap rin dengan mukanya yang merasa tidak puas

"Jangan di lihat dari jumlahnya coba lihat mereka berdua sepertinya saling mencintai satu sama lain kan karena mereka selalu dekat"

"Iya juga yah"

"Aku sengaja hanya meminta duat dari ikan yang kutangkap karena itu melambangkan kita berdua yang selalu dekat dan saling mencintai dan juga aku gak mau kakek yang punya stand permainan itu bangkrut kalo aku minta semua ikan yang aku dapat"

"hihihi len bisa aja".Lalu tanpa di sangka hujan turun

"Wah hujan nih neduh di sana yuk"Ajak ku

"Ayo cepet"

"Wah gak nyangka bakalan hujan semoga aja cuman sebentar"

"Len ding..".Aku pu langsung memeluknya

"Aku tau kamu pasti kedinginan makanya aku langsung peluk kamu"

"Len…"

"Hmm".Rin pun menyatukan mulutnya dengan mulutku lalu lidahnya mengajak lidah ku kami lakukan cukup lama dan tanpa kami sadari hujan sudah berhenti*tau lah apa yang di maksud

"Wah hujannya sudah berhenti nih"Ucap rin

"Rin kesana yuk"Ajakku menuju tempat kenangan tempat itu ada di atas tempat festival ini

"Kita mau ngapain di sini?"Tanya rin

"Sudah hampir waktunya coba deh liat kesana"Ucap ku sambil menunjuk kearah unjung tempat festival

"se-no.."Ucap ku,lau hanabi pun muncul dari arah yang ku tunjuk menuju lagit

"Wah cantik banget"Ucap rin kagum

"Aku udah memperhitungkan ini kebetulan arah hanabi di luncurkan akan terlihat indah dari sini jadinya aku mengajak kamu kesini"Ucap ku memperjelas

"Len.."sambil menghadap kearah ku

"Hmm?"

"Kita bakalan gini terus kan selamanya"

"Tentu saja bahkan sampai nanti kita menikah pun aku bakalan selalu ada buat rin,aku akan selalu ada untuk memberikan pelukan yang hangat buat rin"

"Ariogatou len"

Kami berdua pun berciuman disaat hanabi sedang bertaburan di di kota ini mungkin memang sudah menakdirkan kita untuk seperti ini.With the rain we were separated and put together

Yoossshh owarida….

Gimana ceritanya jelek kan.. yang Yujin no imi kemaren aja jelek banget gimana yang sad ending dan ada yang review"kok lennya mati" dan juga temen walau gak review bilang"kok lennya mati aku lebih suka yang happy ending"makanya kali ini ane bikin happy ending dan karena ini fanfic saya yang kedua saya akan terus berjuang untuk membuat cerita yang lebih menarik

Jadi mohon untuk rivew nya agar cerita yang ane buat selanjutnya lebih baik yoroshiku ne ^-^


End file.
